


Day 39

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On to the Blind Banker, kind of the ugly stepsister, as ASiP and the Great Game are effing masterpieces, but there are scenes I adore. We find the boys at 221 B after John's argument with a Chip-and-PIN machine and Sherlock's rejection of a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 39

"You took your time."

"I didn't get the shopping."

"What? Why not?"

"I had a row, in the shop, with a chip-and-PIN machine."

Why...

"Sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?"

Wouldn't take his card, he's embarrassed to have to ask...

"Take my card."

"You could always go yourself, you know. You’ve been sitting there all morning. You’ve not even moved since I left."

You see, but you do not observe....oops, need to find somewhere to stash that...

"And what happened about that case you were offered – the Jaria Diamond?"

"Wasn't interested...I sent them a message.."

 

"Don’t worry about me. I can manage...Is that my laptop?"

"Of course."

"What?"

"Mine was in the bedroom."

"What, and you couldn’t be bothered to get up? It's password protected!"

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guetthhh yours...not exactly Fort Knox."

"Right. Thank you!:

Bills...he's stressed about money, I wish...

"Need to get a job."

"Oh. Dull."

"Listen, um...if you’d be able to lend me some...Sherlock...hellllo?"

"I need to go to the bank."

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Sherlock only takes Sebastian's case because he knows John is stressed about money, can't think he would want to revisit his Uni days except for John, which is why John's correction of their relationship later hurts him so much.


End file.
